


Ese chico

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: Dean era ese chico. El chico de la sonrisa ladeada, el destello en sus ojos, el encanto fácil.Pero ya no lo es.





	

Dean era ese chico. El chico de la sonrisa ladeada, el destello en sus ojos, el encanto fácil. El chico al que le bastaban unas pocas palabras y miradas sugerentes con los ojos entornados, le alcanzaba con reclinarse contra el capó del coche (no que el Impala fuera cualquier coche, por supuesto; era su orgullo, su legado y la niña de sus ojos) y dibujar una sonrisa ladeada para que cualquier chica en la que hubiera fijado su mirada cayera bajo el hechizo y se subiera al auto, dispuesta a dejarse llevar a donde fuera. Y con Dean Winchester, _a donde fuera_ siempre era un sitio interesante y digno de ser recordado.

 

Dean era ese chico. El chico al que se le daban bien los deportes, el chico rebelde que con una sonrisa podía ganarse a sus compañeros y profesores por igual. El chico al que le habría sido fácil ser popular, el capitán del equipo, el rey del baile de fin de curso... si le hubiera importado, si hubiera tenido el tiempo. Porque Dean podría haber sido ese chico, pero mamá murió, papá se encegueció con el deseo de venganza y alguien tenía que cuidar de Sammy, hacer las compras, aprender a dibujar círculos de sal y cargar una escopeta, por lo que nunca quedaba mucho tiempo para bailes ni tareas escolares y de todos modos, el inteligente de la familia siempre fue Sammy.

 

Sería una mentira decir que alguna que otra vez Dean no se preguntó cómo habrían sido sus vidas si mamá hubiera vivido, si el horror no hubiera tocado la puerta de los Winchester. Sería mentira decir que nunca sintió bronca, que nunca pensó _es injusto_ , que nunca llegó a resentir a su padre y hasta a Sammy por las responsabilidades que ponían sobre sus hombros. Sería mentira decir que jamás tuvo miedo, que jamás se planteó una vida diferente, en la que sus mayores preocupaciones fueran las chicas y sacarse una mala nota, en la que no tuviera que pensar en monstruos de leyenda segando vidas inocentes.

 

Pero Dean era ese chico, el que seguiría a su padre hasta al fin del mundo, el que nunca podría dejar de cuidar de Sam aunque dejase de ser necesario, el chico que tenía una misión y prefería vivir en el presente antes que perder el tiempo en _talvez_ y _quizás_. El chico que tomó los limones que la vida le arrojaba y se hizo un trago (aunque prefería la cerveza, pero tampoco era cosa de quejarse por menudencias), el chico que aún después de convertirse en hombre seguiría creyendo en su misión, en un mundo en blanco y negro. El que a pesar de todo seguiría sonriendo y encantando a cuanta chica bonita se le cruzara por delante.

 

Dean era ese chico pero ya no lo es. Sigue sonriendo, pero sus sonrisas son forzadas, sus labios curvándose al ser tirados por los hilos de la costumbre, de lo que se espera de él, sigue sonriendo para no asustar a Sam pero son sonrisas vacías. Sus ojos ya no brillan con picardía, ya no quieren mirarse al espejo. Son ojos que han visto horrores y espantos que no puede ni quiere describir, horrores de la sustancia de sus peores pesadillas, que a veces suben por su garganta impidiéndole respirar y tiene que aferrarse al volante, a la escopeta que lleva en la mano, a lo que sea porque si no, no puede respirar.

 

Sam quiere entender pero no puede y Dean no quiere que lo entienda, no quiere que tenga que entenderlo porque pese a todo Dean Winchester sigue siendo aquel chico que antes que nada tiene que proteger a Sammy, tiene que creer que el mundo aún puede pintarse en blanco y negro para no volverse loco. Se aferra a las palabras de Castiel (porque quizás, quizás, si un ángel aún cree en él entonces no está condenado, no importa lo que haya hecho, lo que haya dejado de hacer). Se aferra a las viejas enseñanzas de John Winchester, no importa cuántas veces le hayan fallado en el pasado, y rechaza de plano los argumentos de Sam. _Que sea un demonio no significa que sea malvada. Sabes que Ruby me salvó la vida, ¿no puedes...?_

 

Y no, Dean no puede, porque Dean ya no es ese chico que perseguía demonios y cuidaba de Sammy, Dean es lo que quedó del hombre que bajó al infierno y dejó que lo contaminara, y lo que Sam no sabe y no podrá (porque Dean no puede, no puede permitirlo) es que lo que en verdad le repulsa de Ruby no es su naturaleza, no son sus diferencias... sino el reflejo deforme de los propios horrores que sus mismas manos cometieron.

 

Dean era ese chico, el de la sonrisa ladeada, el encanto fácil, la luz en los ojos...

 

Ya no lo es.

  
 

 


End file.
